


Castiel in Canada

by Ishipeverythingok



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canada, Clueless Castiel, Cute Castiel, Dean Is Frustrated, Fallen Castiel, Fluff, Food Porn, Hockey, Human Castiel, Lost Castiel, M/M, Nova Scotia, Oneshot, human!Cas, poutine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9878099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishipeverythingok/pseuds/Ishipeverythingok
Summary: Human Castiel gets sent to Canada and he doesn't know where he is and Dean wants to know so he can come get him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I tried not to go overboard with the stereotypes and honestly I don't think I did because this is basically what my Friday evenings usually look like (Aside from chatting on the phone with Dean Winchester). I really appreciate comments if you feel like it. Don't be afraid to critique the hell out of me, especially because it's not edited yet.

Castiel was missing. Dean figured he was probably okay but he was worried anyway. He sighed and picked up his phone, punching Castiel's number in. Relief washed through Dean when Castiel answered.

"Hello, Dean."

"Hey Cas, where are you?"

"I'm not sure." Cas replied. "It seems that the witch preformed a powerful spell and transported me here. I am enjoying myself though." Dean noticed a loud buzzing in the background that lasted for about 3 seconds.

"Okay... okay can you find out where you are? What do you see?"

"Well Dean it's really quite fascinating there's these men on this ice. It looks like they are running around but they have thin metal bars on their feet."

"Okay." Dean sighed again. "Anything else? I need something that will help me find out where you are."

"Oh!" Castiel exclaimed. "They have sticks!"

"Who has sticks, Cas?"

"The men on the ice." Castiel paused. "There's other things too. One of them is this little round object. It reminds me of a ball but it's different."

"Okay, buddy. Listen to me. Are you in a hockey arena? It's sounds like you are at a hockey game."

Castiel looked around. "I'm not sure Dean." Dean found himself getting frustrated.

"Big open building, ice in an oval, bleachers, lines on the ice. Sound familiar?"

"Yes, Dean. That's where I am. I am getting kind of hungry too." Dean frowned slightly. He felt that he was never going to fully get used to Cas being human.

"Okay, Cas is there a place to get food? Maybe a canteen?"

"Yes, Dean." Castiel smiled. "I'll go over and stand in line."

"Do you have money?" Dean asked. Cas checked his pockets and pulled out a $20 dollar bill.

"Yes. I'll be back." And with that, Castiel hung up the phone. He walked over in the line and waited for a few minutes. He was unsure of what to get. There were so many options. He thought about getting a burger but he was curious about all the other things on the board. A couple of young boys ahead of him in line were chattering. He listened to them speaking.

"Okay so $7 dollars for the poutine." One stated and the other one smiled back.

"Sure, lets split it. It's gonna be so good." He said holding what looked like a small blue piece of paper and a few coins.

Before long the boys were called to the front of the line to order. Cas was still trying to figure out what he wanted. They had chicken fingers, hot dogs, pizza, and much more. Before he had a chance to decide it was his turn to order. He didn't want to hold the woman at the register up but he was still undecided. He looked up at the board one last time and his eyes ran across the word ' _poutine_ '. He had heard the boys talking about that just a few minutes ago. In a split second decision and decided to order poutine. He didn't even know what it was.

"Hi hunny, what can I get you?" The woman at the register asked kindly.

"I'll have poutine." Castiel said and the woman looked at him questioningly. He wondered if he had pronounced it right. Nonetheless, he pulled out the twenty dollar bill from his pocket and handed it to the cashier. This time he was sure he had done something wrong by the way she eyed his bill.

"I'm sorry, but you can't use this here. If you're looking for a bank to change your currency over there's one across the road. It's not far and I'm sure you could walk, just be careful, you aren't dressed to warm." Castiel was very confused now. He turned to leave but the cashier called back to him. "Hey hon! Come back!" Cas turned around. "Look, I don't do this very often but you look like you could use it. Take the poutine and don't worry about the money. Just make sure you go to the bank so you can buy anything else you need."

"Thank you." Castiel said, grateful, still not sure what had just transpired. He walked slowly to an unoccupied table and chairs and sat down. For the first time he looked down at his meal. It looked amazing. The first thing he noticed was the cheese. He remembered that he really liked cheese. Then he noticed the french fries, just like the ones that he ate with Dean the last time he got a burger. There was something else too and Castiel wasn't sure what it was until he put the first fry into his mouth. It was sloppy and hard to eat with his fingers, the cheese was stringy and he had to rip it from another fry. But once it was in his mouth, _oh god_ , it was good. Gravy. That was what he was missing. Castiel found that the flavours mixed together wonderfully. He decided that he liked this better than burgers. After eating about half of what he was given he decided to call Dean back. He punched Deans number into his phone and lifted it to his ear.

"Hey, Cas." Dean said, once he pressed 'talk'. "Did you get something to eat?"

"Yes." Castiel answered.

"Good." Dean said.

"Dean it's this dish involving French fries an-" Cas continued but Dean cut him off.

"Listen, buddy we have to figure out where you are so I can come pick you up. You can't exactly fly anymore."

"I know Dean, but I have to tell you about this. It's so good."

"Okay, what is it?" Dean gave in.

"I think they called it a poutine it's got french fries and cheese and gravy and it's just _heavenly_ Dean."

"Huh." Dean said, perplexed.

"What is it?" Cas asked.

"Do me a favour Cas and go outside for a second."

"Why?"

"Come on, just humour me here."

"Okay." Cas said and he picked up his poutine and made his way out two sets of doors. "Dean, I am outside. What is it?"

"What do you see? Are you cold?" After Dean mentioned it Castiel noticed that he was indeed cold. Goosebumps covered his arm. He looked around. The concrete where he was standing was clear but snow covered the ground about 10 feet from him.

"Yes, Dean I am cold. I know why though, I must be someplace fairly north, there is snow on the ground." Dean chucked.

"Well that makes more sense now."

"Why, Dean?" Cas asked.

"Because I'm pretty sure you are in somewhere up north, probably Canada." Dean laughed some more.

"Is that why they didn't take my money then?" Cas asked.

"What do you mean?"

"The woman said my money didn't work and I should change it but she gave me my poutine for free, I think she felt bad for me." Cas explained, and he turned around to make his way inside but before he entered the building he noticed a sign. It read ' _Halifax Area Arena, Nova Scotia_ '. "Dean. I just saw a sign. I know exactly where I am."

"Where?" Dean asked.

"A place called Halifax, Nova Scotia."

"I was right Cas, you are in Canada." Dean said, chuckling again. "I'm coming to get you. I should be about 15 hours. I'm in New Jersey now."

"Okay." Cas sighed a bit. "I'll just wait here then."

"Hey, Cas?" Dean said and Cas was surprised he hadn't already hung up.

"Yes Dean?" Castiel asked.

"I'm glad you are okay." Cas smiled.

"Thank you Dean, I'll see you soon." And then he hung up the phone.


End file.
